everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchworks Inc
hi!! im patch, im 15, from the usa (we stan idaho) and am a giant mess hbu. i like arting and shipping and hghghgh idk but what i do know is that i love this wiki and i have no idea how to write about myself so haahahahahAHA lets move on,, pls my ocs! linked mean page is up, not linked means theyll be coming soon to a theater near u adelaide medison *hahahhhah did u get it,,,, the surname, hahhaaha,,,, aaaaa *yeha i know its not that funny shut up *fights classism and ignorance of the importance of mental health *huge theater kid *v opinionated *''protest'' allemande en l'air *dancing princess who cant do 2 things: 1 dance and 2 make her parents happy *nothing she does is good enough so she just shuts everyone out *shes actually such a sad bab guys someone pls help angeline "angie" patchwork *bubbly, fun, excitable, oblivious sack of sunshine *has an awful embedded concept of her own worth but still is happy if u r yeee *seriously just wants u to be happy pls, charlie djurisk *egotistical beefcake who thinks hes the best even tho hes a jerk w anger issues *but hey hes popular *hates on gays but is dating a dude??? talk about internal conflict *nothing like tackling toxic masculinity :,))) what am i doing *god i need to update his page "classified" *loves animals *not a huge fan of ppl *esp not his neglectful dad hAH evilynne eastwood *her mum dead pls guys *she just wants ppl to like her cmon *tries so hard to be nice *best hair 2k19 flicker feyrin *insecure lightning bug whos got the wrong sleep schedule *fish out of water *can make one mean robot *thats rIGHT shes a firefly fairy *@ hidden i will do ur feyrins justice istg felix infernigann *troublemaker *dad is too busy for him so hes makin a mess bc attention *tattoos: too many *rlly wants to be tough and evil *is actually a rlly silly kid who wants a childhood w his pap ozimina ambrozia *introverted as heckie *wants to be a hella queen *for the people yall *did someone say sparkly tulle *she does not stan losing her memory soon strong "soft" charming *a fem boy but his dad does not support *his mum did but shes recently died *just wants to be himself and loves his dad but doesnt know how to get him to understand *tfw when ur a charming aND ur charming *starbursts goldy ryba *if u know u know *id say rip but he lives on forever *no hes not getting a page hes too powerful for that i think im missing someone *rip oc that never lived *i came back to edit this page and didnt remember forgetting this oc *imagine being forgotten twice im *now thats rough *serioulsy every time i edit this page i cant remember who this is wtf *guys it was heckin tobi hare i *yeah hes not coming back sorry my art to-do list! : crossed-out means its finished but not uploaded i literally cant remember i have requests or art trades for the life of me so they go here rewards *adelaide's design contest (all full color) **3rd place: sola ***bust: logan merlynum **2nd place: spades (not requested yet) ***bust: ***full body: **1st place: sam (not requested yet) ***bust: ***full body: ***full body w bg: art trades: *w spades: obsidian tunnel *w coral: lancey du lac requests *requests feb 2k19 **melancholy trio (everett + glaucio + kaden) for na things i wanna do just cuz *trixi + adelaide *g liberty southspell for spades *all my ocs i neglect them **actually tho: full color full body refs for all my ocs ***to do: ****allemande en l'air ****classified ****felix infernigann (design to be finalized) ****flicker feyrin (design to be finalized) ****perouze poll (design to be finalized) ****soft charming (to be designed) ***done: ****adelaide medison ****angeline patchwork ****charlie djurisk ****evilynne eastwood ****ozimina ambrozia *i always want to draw damon and london lets be real guys cmon *swedish meatball trio *opal and adelaide bc nurse **every nurse w adelaide bc nurse *all the draws all ur ocs are lovely *seriously someone stop me from making another art request blog huh i think thats all i wanna do with my driver page until i draw myself and get some more art on here,,, im getting new glasses so that pic of me is gonna be hella and u know it. update: i got new glasses and they are in fact hella. k peace outa Category:Driver Category:Patchworks Inc